Vicious Love
by xXKittzaXx
Summary: She lost everything.Or more specifically, they took everything from her.Yet,she finds solace in the most unexpected person. Will he truly understand? Or is she condemned to betrayal?
1. An Insiders View

Vicous love

By: Frenchesca

Is this what is felt like? Loneliness? Her life was so perfect. Or so she thought. She had it all. Looks, brains, brawns, then why? Why was she so lonely?

Her boys. The were always by her side. So why not now? In a moment of tragedy, is when your supposed have all the support you need, then again, why?

Why was she so alone? Lonely? Cold? Unfeeling?

Is this what some people go through everyday? If so, how do they cope?

Because you see, our heroine's story is different, very different, from those other unfortunate souls.

Naruto:

The Jinchuuriki. The demon. The monster. If you were lonely, you'ed probabaly think that this guy knows best,when it comes to this kind of stuff. But no. Oh no. This kid has it easy compared to everyone else.

But thats what they all say, any persons tragedy, and they think its the worst.

Sad. But Its the truth.

You see, the reason this kid has it easy,is because most people face dilemmas further on in life. This whiskered hero, faced it first, and then lived happily ever after for the rest of his life.

Lucky bastard.

But this vessel also realizes everyone elses feelings, can help them out, because you know what they say, experience is the best teacher.

So what happened, when it was our poor heroines's turn?

Kyuubi got your tongue, Naruto?

He'd better hope not.

Oh yes, hope was the only thing he could now...

Sasuke:

One of the last Uchiha's. The avenger. The Traiter. But _ha. _Werent they all traiters in the end?

Maybe. Who knows, after all, the truth has to come out at some point.

For them, the truth was already there, they just needed a near death experience. _Lots_ of times, and just a healthy dose of betrayal,cook that up and what have you got?

The very, _very_, bitter truth, oh and don't forget the little sprinkle of the sugar of regret.

But it's to late. The formulas all mixed up, you've tasted it, noticed what its lacking.

But now you have to face the consequences.

For our handsome little heartbreaker, here. The consequences are all cooked up, waiting. Being cooled. Just _waiting_ to be tasted.

Oh and boy, does he get a mouthful...

Kakashi:

The copy-ninja. The man who copied over One thousand jutsu. _Sensei._

Well atleast at some point, just abandoner the rest of the time.

Yeah sure, he's a great ninja and all, but not the best of teachers.

Heh, wonder what idiot gave him the job.

Sure he might be closer to understanding her feelings than a few others. But he's still a far cry from the big stuff. And to think, that he's closer to understanding, than the rest of the fools, is just, my friend, _plain_ sad.

Sure he also lost his teammates, and obtained the sharingan, and all the other shit. But his teamates are _dead,_ not _traiters_, notice the emphasis? Just in case there are other oblivious and pathetic cases out there, like this old sap.

Unfortunately, I mean_ come on _the man has sharingan, and he didn't realize it until the poor truth had to come such a long way, getting past the obstacles of his stupidity, and then had to wiggle it's way past his konoha headband.

Seriously, isn't one eye enough to see this kind of stuff.

Apparently not.

Sadly, though I can't say I sympathize the guy too much, it seems the the truth hit home alittle _too _hard...

Tsunade:

One of the legendary Sannin. The slug princess. The legendary sucker. The fifth hokage.

_Shishou._

The names could go on forever, not _all_ of them entirely pleasent.

But hey, everybodies got enemies. Though the newest addition to the bingo books was hard on everybody.

Well, guess, that proves that you can't drink away all of your problems. You'ed think this lady would have gotten the whole story by now, but no, even her, the one whose lost her brother, her lover, her everything is shocked.

Heh, the nerve of some people.

Get drunk all you want, Tsunade, but this time you better hope that there are enough bottles of sake to get you through the hell about to be brought on earth...

-Sigh- Short yes. Good... I have no idea. Well, I guess this is what reviews are for.

This is my first story and not a oneshot, incase anyone was wondering.


	2. Betrayals and whatnots

Vicious Love

By Frenchesca

Sadly I forgot to thank Teenagecrisis for beta-ing, so thank you! Just in case anyone is wondering I have rated this fic for a reason though it may be near the end.

_Never take life seriously nobody gets out alive anyway._

The lovely kunoichi could not believe that one day she would be living out one of her favourite quotes. Seriously, since when do strong, capable ninja wander around wondering what the hell they should do with their lives?

Honestly, what would become of the world?

These were the jagged almost hysterical thoughts of the one and only Sakura Haruno.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, was this the same girl who had once fought along side the Jinchuuriki?

_Jinchuuriki_.

She winced, how could she think of him like that? He was her hearts sworn brother. Or atleast _once_ was, but not anymore. She had no right to think of him that way, such thoughts would make her as worse as-

Well she was as worse as them, he didn't _think_ any highly of her, to him and everyone else she was a traitor. This brought a wave of fury and the girl in the mirrors face contorted into something different, something sinister, more _dark, _but no less lovelier.

Oh so she was the villian, huh? Nobody thought of her, it was always Naruto this, Sasuke that, but never her. The lack of attention never bothered her, but the lack of _care_ did. They both left the village, left _her_.

But nobody thought of that did they? They all saw how much Sasuke's betrayal broke her, but they never saw how there betrayals _destroyed _her. Yeah sure, your thinking whats the betrayal? Thats the problem, _nobody_ sees it.

After a while she learned to cope with Sasuke's -ahem- _departure_, then abrubtly Naruto left, but she was training with Tsunade so she supposed it might be overlooked, but then her sensei...was no longer her sensei. Sure he was only their genin team leader, but would he have left if one of his favourite students were still here? Heh, didn't think so either.

The kunoichi shook her head furiously, clearing her muddled thoughts and stepped out of her given room to go join her companions. She smirked at the thought of them, they did not like to be kept waiting. Sakura made sure to keep her gait straight and confident as she made her way towards them.

Passing a familier presense in the hall, she did not stop howevere stop to greet the man, simply let her hand drift up, caressing a smooth cheek then letting it glide over thin lips, said lips opened slightly letting a tongue peek out gliding over the slender appendages, but as soon as it had appeared it disapeared just as fast. Sakura brought the fingers of the same hand to her own small rosebud mouth lightly dipping the fingers in her moist cavern.

All of this happening without either breaking their stride. Impressive, right?

She could practically feel his smirk, what else to do but grace him with one of her own? Plump lips stretched in a feline manner, before reaching the end of the hall pushing open the door, she smiled, it was so peace-

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

-ful. Right.

She heaved a long suffering sigh. Before smiling again, how could she not? His hyper-ness was contagious.

"Patience, or should I let my fist tell you that Naruto?"

O.o I know it's confusing after all that betrayal and abandonement talk. Or maybe not.

But _anywaaaay_ I thank anyone who did review.

-Frenchesca


End file.
